South Park love story
by SouthParkLover536
Summary: Kenny has met a beautiful girl and is extremely addicted to her but she's rich and he's poor! And with awkwardness to account for and the fact that her dad hates his fucking guts, how will he get her with him? First story so don't be a douche! And finally rating may change! PERMENATLED UNDONE
1. New Girl in South Park

**So hey! This is my first story! This was made because I FUCKING LOVE Kenny! He's cute, and sweet, and he's the character with the dark, and perverted identity underneath! Yeah, I just started watching South Park again so I had to! Anyway...**

**Cartman: Start The fucking chapter!**

**Me: I have PMS and a fucking golf club! Don't push me! Well let's begin! So I love Kenny and I wanted him with someone! Don't judge me!**

About seven years had passed, the boys were sixteen, and they were in South Park High School, about to start the second half of the eleventh grade.

Like usual, they started, walking to the bus stop, all except Cartman. When they turned sixteen, they all got there license, but after crashing, Stan wasn't allowed to use the car. Kyle's mom said he was much too young with a fragile brain for that type of liberty and independence. And of course, Kenny wouldn't be able to use the car his dad needed to, I don't know, carry meth and beer? Cartman, in the end, was the only one allowed to drive at all, and of course, he had to be a douche by driving past, showing off, with the car he didn't deserve.

"Hey, motherfuckas!" Cartman yelled, as he drove past in his nice car, with the radio blaring rock music. He drove by leaving dirt and muddy water on them. Stan and Kyle took off their hats angrily to wring them out, while Kenny shook to shake out water like a dog.

"Goddammit!" Kyle yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" Stan continued.

"YOU FUCKING FATASS!" Kenny loudly muffled out.

They groaned as they climbed on the bus, and sat near the little kids. Not only was sitting with annoying little kids and Cartman bad enough but they had to get up early to take the bus since there was no high school bus.

"So what were you talking about earlier, Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Well, I heard there's a new girl in our homeroom today!" Kyle said, fixing his green hat.

"Really?" Kenny asked. "Why?"

"I think she's moving, uh what did Mr. Garrison say? DAMMIT!" Kyle yelled in annoyance. "Oh yeah, it has to do with her dad's job. She comes from a fucking rich family!"

"Like how rich?" Stan asked.

"Like owning companies and shit..."

"Goddamn!" Kenny and Stan responded.

"Her name is Tracy Lewis, and I think she's a bitchy snob."

"Aw, man!" Kenny muffled out. "A bitch again!"

* * *

They reached Mr. Garrison's class.

"'Okay children, lets start with some algebra.' We should, shouldn't we, Mr. Hat?" Mr. Garrison said in his stupid voice.

"Um, Mr. Garrison," Cartman said. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Eric! Did you just say the 'F' word?!" Said Mr. Garrison.

"No! It was Kyle! Look at his guilty Jew face!" Cartman yelled.

"What the hell, Fatass?!" Kyle yelled.

"Kyle!"

"What the fuck guys! Cartman why are you such a dumbass!" Stan yelled out.

"Stanley!" Mr. Garrison screamed.

"What the fuck?!" Kenny muffled out.

"KENNY!"

Suddenly, they all shut up as a sixteen-year-old girl came in. She was obviously a tomboy. She had denim skinny jeans, a blue T-shirt with a white tank top underneath, white sneakers with black stripes, and a thick black jacket. She had short brown, spiky hair, with bangs and a knit gray beanie. Her eyes were green, and she looked as if she could be a model except two things: One, she was a bit too short, and two, she had freckles dusting her nose and cheeks.

"Um, I'm supposed to be here." She said. She was wondering why people were yelling and why a boy in an orange parka and a fat boy in red were standing on chairs.

"Oh, Ms. Lewis, of course." Mr. Garrison said, pulling the puppet off his hand.

"_That's _Tracy?" Stan asked quietly.

"I-I guess so." Kyle said.

"She doesn't look like a bitch!" Kenny said.

"Hm..." Cartman said. "Nah, she's a bitch. She's just maybe a little cool."

"She's really...pretty." Kenny muffled. "With huge tits and..."

"Oh my God!" Cartman yelled. "You like her?"

"No!" He said a little too loudly, causing people to look. "I mean she is kind of hot but I couldn't see her and me together."

"Kenny and some bitch, sitting in a tree, Hahahaha!" Cartman laughed.

"Well, she's rich and I'm poor so... we probably don't have a lot in common." Kenny mumbled, just barely understandable. "Second, I don't think that bitch can handle what I'm packing." He smiled, causing all of them to laugh.

And then that girl sat next to Kenny, which shut them all up.

"Hi." She said, as Mr. Garrison went to the board, writing problems.

"H-hey." He muffled back.

"I'm Tracy."

"I'm Kenny." He blushed for some reason, and tightened his drawstrings, closer around his face.

'_Well that was pretty bad_' He thought, tightening the strings even harder.

He, in this time, even had a perverted fantasy.

Well, he is Kenny.

He was getting so deep in the fantasy, he let out a long sigh/moan and everyone stared. The boy blushed a bright red and covered his face with his arms. He also realized that she probably wouldn't like something else; how he looked. He still had of mud and water stuck on to him and his jacket. It smelled horrible.

'_Thanks a lot you little fatass!_' He thought angrily thinking of Cartman covering them.

* * *

After school, Tracy had disappeared. Just as soon as it ended, she left. Kenny thought that was better, he could think, without nearly vomiting. Him and the guys threw a football around.

"Hey, bitches! Check it out! I'm like John Elway! I'm like my dad!" Cartman laughed.

"Just throw the ball!" Kyle yelled.

"Don't rush me you little bitch!

They threw the ball around until Kenny was about to catch the ball. And then-

"Hey!" Tracy's voice rang out.

The ball hit Kenny right in his balls. "Ow!" He screamed. "That _fucking _hurt!"

Kyle looked grossed out, Stan tried to help Kenny get up, and Cartman was laughing his ass off.

"Okay! I-I'm fine!" He muffled out. "Get the fuck off me!" They all backed off.

"Are you okay?" Tracy asked, looking at the strange little boy.

"Yeah!" He said. "What do you want?!"

"To hang out with you guys." She said instantly.

"Why?!" Cartman asked.

"Because my dad is with his fourth wife and I don't wanna see her because I hate her!"

"His fourth wife?" Stan asked.

"IT'S A LONG STORY!" She yelled. "Can I play with you?"

"Okay!" Stan said as Cartman said. "No!"

"I'm Stan," Stan said. "This is Cartman, Kyle, and you know Kenny."

"Hi, everybody! And, you Cartman, why are you such a little fat bitch?"

"Because you look like a whore." He said back in his usual, refusing to give up voice.

She walked by him, and got right in his face. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE, SHITTY FAGGOT!"

He went flying backwards on his ass. The rest of them laughed hysterically.

"Okay," Kyle laughed. "Let's play."

They tossed around the football more. Tracy was very agile and fast. She landed straight in front of Stan to catch the ball.

"Okay we're gonna practice tackling now. Kenny?" Cartman asked. They always used Kenny for tackling, because, unknown to them, since he died so much, tackling him didn't even hurt most of the time.

"Okay, well little bitch," Cartman asked. "You probably should just watch so you don't hurt yours-" He turned around as Tracy ran past.

Kenny watched her running right for him. "Oh fu-" He muffled as she tackled him and landed right on top of him. His entire face got warm and he felt a major sensation in his pants.

* * *

Kenny's POV

Okay, this is not my fault. I was in pain but when I felt that curved body against mine, major boner.

Hey! Call me a perv but just was it really my fault? She was the one with her huge tits jumping on me.

"Uh," I stood up and dusted myself off. "I gotta take a shit."

I shot past everybody, ran into the bathroom, locked myself in a stall, and pulled down my pants.

"Oh God!" I breathed out. I grabbed myself by my dick and, well, you probably don't wanna hear this.

(15 minutes later)

* * *

3rd POV

Kenny left the bathroom, with his face red and sweaty. He was glad they couldn't see the highly pleasured smile he had.

"Kenny? Bro, what's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"He was fucking himself in there, jackass!" Cartman said. "I mean look at him!"

"Where did Tracy go?" The hooded boy asked.

"She said she had to go. Her dad called her saying he'd be home in 18 minutes and she said he thought she was in her room." Stan asked. "She sneaks out a lot, apparently."

"Well, so you like her?" Cartman asked.

"Well, kind of." He said through his parka.

They all looked at him.

"Okay, she is fucking hot! With those huge tits! I mean I got to touch them! Oh God!" He looked ready to run away again, but they grabbed him.

"Bro, calm down. Be cool." Cartman said.

"Dude!" He muffled. "I haven't cheesed for seven years! Just let me see your cat, motherfucka! It'll let me see things I need!" He yelled, attacking Cartman.

"AW, DAMMIT! Ow! My face!" Cartman yelled.

"Hey chill!" Stan and Kyle yelled. They pulled Kenny off of him.

"Oh, forget it! I hate my life! I never get to see boobs!" He cried.

"Dude, you saw boobs by cheesing, porn, and anything else possible! You've seen more tits than the seniors!"

"I _haven't_ seen her tits! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He ran off angrily.

**AW, POOR KENNY! He has needs and Tracy probably doesn't like him. And Tracy is strange! Okay so this is my first story so if it seems awkward or whatever, SORRY! I just...I can play out really good scenes in my mind but when I try to type them, they come out kind of choppy and weird.**

**PREVIEW!**

Kenny was messing around, folding paper into an origami swan when a folded piece of paper fell on his desk. He unfolded it and blushed.

It was a picture of Kenny and Tracy kissing. She had no shirt on and was grabbing his pants' zipper. He was touching all over her boobs.

He looked to see Cartman smiling evilly and laughing. Kenny gave him the finger, and stuck the note in his folder.

Then another note landed on his desk. He was about to bust Cartman's balls, when he realized it had cursive writing in purple ink.

_Hey Kenny. It's Tracy._

He looked to see her reading _The Hunger Games_. She looked and waved to him.

He pulled out a pen and wrote, _Hi, Tracy_.

He passed it back, and it came back to him a minute later.

_Hey so do you wanna hang out after school?_

He was surprised.

_Sure! Uh where?_

She thought a second then wrote.

_My house. I have a ton of video games! GTA, Halo, and Black ops!_

He smiled. _Sure._

**So they have a date! Kind of! Well, how will it go? I'll update soon! It is kind of funny. I'm writing South Park fanfiction and watching South Park. Yay!**

**-SouthParkLover536**


	2. The hooded Romeo

**So we're back! And this story is going up higher in views pretty fast! Thank you all! You are awesome!**

**Let's go!**

It was just another Thursday in South Park.

Kenny was messing around, folding paper into an origami swan, when a folded piece of paper landed on his desk. He unfolded it and blushed.

It was a picture of Kenny and Tracy kissing. She had no shirt on and her hands on his pants' zippers. He had his hands all over her boobs.

He looked to see Cartman smiling evilly and laughing. Kenny gave him the finger and put the note in his folder.

Then, another note landed on his desk. He was about to bust Cartman's balls, when he realized it had cursive writing in purple ink.

_Hey Kenny. It's Tracy._

He looked to see her reading _The Hunger Games. _She looked to him and waved.

He pulled out a pen and wrote, _Hi, Tracy_

He passed it back, and it came back to him a minute later.

_Hey so do you wanna hang out after school?_

He was surprised.

_Sure! Uh where?_

She thought a second then wrote.

_My house. I have tons of video games! GTA, Halo, and Black Ops._

He smiled. _Sure._

There class ended, and as soon as he was sure she wasn't around, Kenny ran out going, "Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Whoo!"

"Kenny?" Stan asked. "Why are you dancing?"

"Because!" He danced wildly. "I have a date with Tracy!"

"Good luck dude!" Kyle said.

"_EEEEEEWWW_!" Cartman groaned. "Gross! You're dating it?"

"Cartman," Kenny muffled. "I don't give a shit what you think! Bastard!"

"Kenny! Kenny calm down!" Kyle said.

"Fine!" Kenny yelled. "But still- Whoo hoo! YEAH!" He ran down the hall.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kenny got ready to go see Tracy. He took a shower, got redressed, and used some deodorant and body spray.

"Kenny!" His mom yelled. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm seeing a girl, mom!" He muffled out, walking past her.

"A girl?! So you can be a teenage daddy and be nothing like your father?!"

"Hey, I hear you, ya bitch!" He heard his father from upstairs.

"Well, I ain't talking to you! I'll kick ya teeth in!"

"Try it..."

They continued to argue as Kenny rolled his blue eyes and walked away.

* * *

When he saw were Tracy lived, he nearly passed out. The place was fucking huge! It was a huge tan brick house with a brown shingle roof, with a thick green yard with flowers and tree. He knocked on the door.

"I got it! Alicia, you sit down! You're working too hard!" He heard Tracy's sweet voice come closer. She opened the door, and his mouth fell open.

She looked great. Her hat was off with her hair a bit wild, and she wore her jeans and a tight tank top, and blue socks. She had no bra on and in the cold her nipples, were hard and pointed out...

"Kenny? KENNY?!" She yelled.

"Oh, hey!" He stopped staring at her boobs. "So...nice place."

"Yeah, it's nice I guess." It was nicer on the inside. She led him upstairs to her bedroom, which was giant. There was a giant television with a bookcase full of books and video games and movies. The walls were painted a purple color, with light blue curtains and sheets with a dark blue comforter on her shittily made bed.

Seeing her bed made Kenny's mind race to dirty thoughts. Some as bad as XXX porn, some more innocent.

"So what do you wanna play?" She asked.

"Playboy bunny..." He whispered, still thinking.

"What?!" She yelled.

"I said, uh...GTA." He said. _Please don't know what I said! Please don't know what I said!_

"Um...okay." She handed him the video game. "Put that in."

She fixed her hair into a braid while he put in the game. He sat on the bed and she sat right next to him. They played and had fun until they heard a knock.

"Tracy, what's going on in there?" You heard a man yell.

"Go away Dad!" She yelled.

The man opened the door, and Kenny yelped.

The man looked almost nothing like Tracy. His brown hair was neat and his eyes were cold and blue, unlike her with her wild hair and warm, mischievous green eyes.

"What the hell is going on?!" The man yelled.

"Dad, this is my friend Kenny. And we're playing FUCKING GTA!" She yelled. "So FUCK OFF!"

"I told you that your mom wanted you to go with her after school so she could buy you clothes."

She looked extremely pissed. "First! She is not my mom! She's just the third gold digging bimbo you married! Second, stop saying she's my mom! I hate her! And third, I would rather die than go shopping with her!" Kenny watched her.

_Whoa, _Kenny thought. _She isn't so perfect family wise! Like me! Yeah!_

Her father groaned. "And what's this poor kid doing here?" He pointed at Kenny, who glared.

"He's my friend, and he's nice! Get out!" She yelled.

"Tracy you are bad enough as it is! You don't need poor kids with alcoholic parents making you worse!" He grabbed Kenny by his arm and dragged him off.

"Hey, what the fuck?! The fuck with that man!" Kenny muffled out.

"Hey, I invited him here! SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed.

He dragged Kenny into the living room.

"I swear," He said. "My daughter's a virgin and, unlike you, she has a chance at life. If you _ever _kiss her, touch her body, even hold her hand, I will cut of your dick and fry your balls. Get it?!"

Kenny nodded weakly and gulped.

"Get out of my house!" He opened the door, picked up Kenny by his hood, and tossed him out of the door.

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled, fixing his parka which was covered in grass stains.

* * *

Kenny's POV

When I got home, my parents were still arguing, Kevin was trying to be an ass and push it, and Karen was crying.

I felt so bad for her, I forgot about what happened at Tracy's house. She cried about what happened a lot but she cried harder and I knew it was because Kevin had been even ruder than normal to her, Mom and Dad never gave her food, and I'd been gone, and everybody was screaming. She was eleven and still couldn't stand

"Kenny!" She cried. I took her by her hand and dragged her to my room, and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Karen." I said. I flipped off my hood. "I'm sorry I was gone."

"It's okay." She looked at me.

I usually just took a bath and went to bed but I let her in the bath first and put her to bed.

"Goodnight, Kenny." She said as I gave her, her pink doll.

"Goodnight Karen." I kissed her and she quickly fell asleep.

I walked away and went to my room. I pulled off my parka and pants, and stayed in my briefs. I crawled into my bed and pulled on my blankets and fell asleep.

**DAMMIT! So her dad is a jackass! And Kenny's date was ruined and he can't be around her anymore! Karen, I made her eleven because she looked about four or five in the show. That's it! Ya'll are so cool, for liking the story! Thanks!**

**-SouthParkFan536**


	3. Sleepless nights

**So I thought of this in a dream! It was how I thought of Tracy. Yes, I have fandom dreams but I am the beautiful fangirl, wild, wearing my black glasses. Anyway this is another sweet chapter! I just love the idea of this OC with Kenny!**

**Let's begin!**

Kenny was tossing around in his bed, dreaming of his many deaths, when he heard a small crash. "Ah!" He jumped up, about to go AWOL, when he heard. "Aw shit!"

"Tracy?" He asked in disbelief. He flipped the lamp on. He saw Tracy in her pajamas. Knee length light blue pants and a purple tank top. She wore her sneakers and held her backpack.

"Hey." She said sheepishly. She waved and shyly smiled.

"Uh, what the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled as loud as he dared. Even if his mom was a total slut, if she came in and saw him with a girl in her pajamas and his underwear, he'd be buried and beat to death.

"Well, after you left my dad wouldn't shut up. So I locked my bedroom door, crawled out the window, shimmied down the side oh the house, and ran here." She said in a rush.

"Oh well now it makes sense." He said sarcastically, pulling back on his orange pants. "This is really embarrassing and illegal. So what now?" He pulled on his parka.

"I need to sleep with you."

His voice came out in a very high pitched, muffled squeak. He blushed, and muffled, "Really?"

She blushed too. "Not like that, retard! I mean just let me stay here tonight!"

"Uh, let me think for a second. Could you turn around for a second?" He muffled to her.

She rolled her eyes and turned around. His eyes ogled her juicy little peach of an ass. "Every time I stop my faith, you make me believe again." He prayed incoherently.

He watched her curves again one last time. "Uh, you can go and stay."

"Thanks a lot, man." She strolled over and got in bed with him. It was snug and made them feel awkward. Kenny enjoyed it but still he couldn't deal with all this awkwardness.

"Uh, I'll scoot." she said.

"No, no! What's mine is yours!" He muffled, glad she couldn't see his giant smile.

They snuggled together, not with his arms around her but, close together.

Then his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Oh God! Is that your stomach?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah," Kenny told her. "I never ate. We were out of pop tarts."

She looked as if she was about to get up and walk away. Instead she looked at him and said. "I got a thing of Oreos in my bag."

* * *

So now they were sitting in bed at nearly midnight together, eating double stuff Oreos. They sat in the dark, talking.

"Why do you have Oreos?" Kenny asked.

"I love Oreos." Tracy bit a cookie.

"Hm, pretty fucking good answer." He muffled back. "Well, I wanna know about this stuff with your parents."

"Well," She said calmly. "I don't know if you would care."

"I would! Just tell me!" He muffled.

"Well, see my mom, I have no idea who she was or what she was like. She died giving birth to me and Dad didn't even care that she was gone." Tracy started.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Then dad just ignored me a lot. For the first 14 months of my life, I almost never saw him,just barely. By the time I was four, he had a second wife, Christi." She continued. I never liked her. He was 35 and she was only 22. She wasn't good at mothering, she hated me and treated me like shit. His second and third wives, Ericka and Jane, were the same. And now he has, Ariana, his fucking living Barbie. And she is the dumbest fuck ever!"

She seemed angry now. Maybe sad. He couldn't see her but a drop landed on his hand and he realized she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry." He soothed her. Then she was silent. "I hate a lot of things, but..." Her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Kenny shrugged.

"But...It's great to know...that I made a good enough friend to barely know me and let me tell my life story and not say I'm a freak or not care."

He was touched. His chest felt warm and he nearly cried, just like he did when he saw how much he meant to Karen.

"Goodnight Kenny." She yawned and rolled over to fall asleep instantly.

He smiled at her and kissed her on her head. Then he wrapped his arm around her, not in a perverted way, but in a loving way, and snuggled against her to fall asleep.

**AW so sweet! They fell asleep together and just so cute! Well, I think I'll go to sleep. It's like midnight and I'm getting sleepy. NO! Just lying! I'm a total night owl! I'll be awake for hours longer! :D**


	4. Mysterion and Tracy

**Okay so I gotta say I thought of this watching Mysterion rises again! Also it was based off of a scene from an original hero movie. And it's important because people seem to like Tracey and Kenny together. Also I love typing, I hurried my studying so I could type.**

**Let's go!**

Kenny's POV

Today had been good and bad.

Good when I woke up to see Tracy. Bad when my mom almost caught her. I was so freaked out, I nearly pissed myself.

Then good, when I met Kyle and Stan, who got a new video game. Bad when Cartman came with poor kid jokes.

I had fun with the guys and Tracy, but got a lot of homework.

It continued like this all day.

When I got home, I heard Karen crying. I followed the sound.

Apparently, Kevin cussed her out, insulting her after the same thing happened at school. Some one had called her white trash, and ugly, and a lot of things she didn't even understand. I realized she needed help from...her "guardian angel".

I walked into my room, pulling out my costume. I pulled on the shirt and pants, then the underwear, brown shoes. Then I pulled on the cape and mask. Perfect. I checked myself in the mirror. Now that I was sixteen, I needed to wear a bigger outfit and my hair was longer, making me actually look like a comic book character instead of a little kid on Halloween.

I jumped outside and climbed onto her bedroom window.

She gasped, "Guardian Angel! I knew you'd be here soon!"

"Yes Karen." I said in my deeper voice. "Don't worry; your brother didn't mean what he said. He was mad."

"Yeah, but why is he always so mad?" She asked innocently.

I thought, with all the drugs, cussing, drinking, pain, fighting, and screaming, in our lives, the fact that Karen was the only normal one made her very naïve to the family. "Because sometimes...people are sad," I said trying to explain. "So they make mistakes and they get mad instead."

"Okay, thank you. I love you, Angel." She said. She was so innocent. I needed to help her so she'd be okay.

"I love you too Karen." I gave the smallest smile and flashed off.

I was about to go back in my room when I heard a scream. A person in trouble! I ran off, flying through the street.

I saw Tracy surrounded by three dudes, who were smoking, drinking, and cursing. She said something and they laughed lewdly.

I got closer, listening.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" One asked, grasping her face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A tall dude, who looked about 22, said, throwing a cigarette on the ground.

"Please leave me alone!" She said in fear.

"Well, you just so sexy, baby!" One gasped, grabbing her breast and trying to pull off her shirt. "You so pretty!"

I was so angry, all I saw was red. My fists tightened and I swear I heard a deep growl come out of me.

"You have huge tits!" The first one laughed. "And I'm sure a nice, soft pu-" The asshole was cut off as I punched him in his jaw.

The second, tall guy ran for me. I punched him in his face, causing blood to pour out of his nose.

"Ugh! Dammit!" He yelled. He charged again and I kicked him in his eye, causing his eye to suddenly swell.

The last guy ran off but I chased him for a second, before throwing an empty beer bottle they'd left at him. "OW!" I heard him scream. I grabbed the other two by there collars. I let out what I needed to say to calm down.

"You better run! If you ever touch Tracy Lewis again, touch this girl again, I swear I will kill you dammit! This girl, you don't touch her, don't look at her, and you sick fuck, don't even think of her! Because if you do I swear to every _fucking _god and demon, I will _destroy you_! Got it?!"

"Yes!" They yelled in fear. I dropped them and they ran off.

I turned. "Are you-" I said. She was gone. "Where the fuck did she go?"

"Over here." She came out from behind a dumpster. "Thank you for saving me...but...who are you?"

"You should never know who I am." I said, in my deep voice, trying to look brave, strong, and handsome.

"Well, I wish I knew who you were so I could thank you." Tracy said seductively, with those shining eyes.

"Y-y-you can call me Mysterion." I stuttered.

"Well Mysterion," She said seriously. "I want to give you something."

"Wait what-" I was cut off as she stepped forward seriously, grasped my by my face, and kissed me.

She passionately kissed my. Her lips were soft and she kissed me roughly. I felt our tongues touch as she reached out, holding my neck and hair. When she stopped kissing me, I nearly fell over. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open.

"Bye, Mysterion." Tracy waved and grabbed her backpack.

"Bye." I said in my normal voice. "I mean (deeply) 'Bye.'"

She smiled and walked off, back the way she came.

"Oh God..." I groaned. Then I remembered what her dad said about touching her. "Aw Great!"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

Kenny's POV

When I got to school, I saw Tracy who was talking to Kyle and Stan, showing them something in the thick novel she was reading. She looked happy and sarcastic as usual, not like a person who was, you know, nearly in a gang bang, saved by a superhero, and then kissed him.

"Hi Tracy." I muffled out, wringing my brown gloved hands together.

She looked up as she flipped a page, and Kyle and Stan walked away, smiling.

"Hey Kenny." She said.

"Anything interesting happen last night?" I asked.

"Yes, I was saved by a superhero." She said, with her wild hair spiking out more. "Mysterion."

"Hm, no one has heard from him for awhile." I said, pretending.

"Hm, well I kind of like him." She picked up her books and walked off.

"R-really?!" I muffled out in surprise.

"Yeah," She smiled sweetly, eyes glinting. "And I think I think he might like me."

**Ooh! So she may or may not know! And they kissed, and yes, I brought in Mysterion! I needed him as Mysterion! So anyway! I'm just doing these chapters really fast.**


	5. The date

**Okay so this is a new chapter everybody! I just wanna say this is even more popular than I thought it would! I like my stats! So anyway in the last two chapters, Kenny and Tracy spent the night together and she told him about her life story. Then he saved her as Mysterion and she kissed him! But she may or may not know its him. Well, let's go then!**

Kenny was sitting in pre-algebra, dying of boredom, when a note landed in front of him. He checked it; purple ink, cursive, neat handwriting, Tracy's trademark.

_Whats up? _

_Nothing much._ He wrote back, in blue print.

Hey,_ so do you wanna hang_ out?The note said. _Like go out?_

_Really? _He wrote in wonder.

_Yeah, well I really want to hang out with you. _She wrote, smiling.

_Well, I don't know if I can come. I don't have money. _He cursed himself inside.

_Well, I'll pay. _Tracy wrote. _I'm gonna stop writing because Ms. Choksondik is watching us. Just go to the movie theater at 7. I'll be there._

Kenny was about to write back, when he saw in fact, he was being watched. So he shoved the note in his folder, looked at Tracy, and nodded.

* * *

Kenny ran up to the lockers, where the guys and Wendy were standing. "Hey guys?" Kenny muffled to them.

"Yeah dude?" Stan asked.

"What the hell do you want, Kenny?" Cartman asked rudely.

"Guys, I have a _real _date with Tracy!" Kenny said, pointedly.

"Really?" They all asked, with large eyes.

"Yes. And your reaction just really frickin' pissed me off!" He yelled.

"Sorry." Kyle, Stan, and Wendy said.

"Sorry, its just with all the money she has, we thought she'd hate you since your poor white trash." Cartman said.

"What's your problem?!" Wendy yelled.

"No! It's cool, it's cool. Its just..." Cartman said. "I just have to say-"

"Shut up, asshole!" Kenny yelled. "Fuck off!"

"Hey! Whatever!" Stan yelled. "Cartman, apologize!"

"Fine! It's actually kind of beautiful." Cartman said dramatically. "With the two sides of the city, coming together, in love."

They all looked at him, in wonder.

"What the fuck?" Kyle asked.

"Well, anyway, Good luck Kenny!" Stan said.

"Thanks guys!" Kenny said.

* * *

Tracy's POV

I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a purple tank top, jeans, black hoodie and my black sneakers. I ran down the stairs taking them at three steps a time. I'd always been hyperactive like that.

"Bye dad! Bye Arianna!" I yelled. I saw them snuggling on the couch together. "You can lay up with her, but you can't visit your dying newborn..." I grumbled to myself.

"Were are you going?" He yelled back to me.

"Out! Then I'll come in, go up, and lay down, kay?!" I ran out before he could say anything, jumped in my car, and went to the movie theater.

I scanned the crowd of teens and kids. I saw an orange parka. "Kenny!" I yelled. He turned around and waved.

"Hi!" We both said.

"Are you ready to see the new slasher flick, _Reststop three_?" I asked.

"Sounds fun!" He told me. Even though I couldn't see his mouth, I knew he was smiling. "Why do you want to see that though?" He shrugged.

"Because every _Reststop _is worse than the last." I laughed. "It'll be hilarious and cheesy and we can laugh at it!"

"Okay!"

"Come on!" I took off running. "If we don't hurry we'll miss the main character being a stupid fuck. (A.N. The reststop movies always has some idiot as the main character. Watch it, you'll know what I mean)

* * *

3rd POV

The movie was pretty funny. Before it would have been scary but the girl was so stupid and ugly, it was funny.

"Oh hahahahahaha!" They fell out laughing. When the movie finally ended, Kenny was crying and Tracy's stomach hurt.

"Oh it hurts!" She laughed. "That was too good! I had a good time Kenny."

"Yeah!" He said. _Kiss her, you little douche bag!_

"I wanted to ask you something." Tracy said as they sat on a bench outside the theater.

"What?" Kenny muffled to her.

"Well, we've been hanging out a lot but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" He shrugged.

"Do you really think Mysterion likes me?" Tracy asked. Her eyes widened and she smiled knowingly, leaning right into Kenny.

He blushed bright red. But he decided to play along. "I think he thinks you are awesome."

"Really?" She got closer.

"Yeah." He scooted closer.

"Yeah..." Tracy trailed off. They both looked stunned. They were extremely close. Their noses were nearly touching.

Then Kenny leaned in closer, closing his eyes. She puckered her pink lips and closed her eyes, and they came closer.

There lips touched, and they made out. He grabbed her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Finally, they stopped kissing, and it felt like fireworks. They both panted, and Kenny breathed out happily.

"Well..." Tracy started.

"I guess we're dating." Kenny finished.

* * *

Tracy drove Kenny back to his house. She stopped the car near the driveway and faced him.

"Look Kenny, I like you but, this will be hard." She said. "My dad doesn't like you, and...he told me a lot of things that, if he saw us together, made me scared for you."

"Well, you always lie to your dad. Why can't you now?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I don't know..." But Kenny kissed her on her ear and ran away and into the house.

Tracy's face glowed pink as she smiled and touched her face.

**So there's a couple! And unfortunately her dad may ruin this! DAMMIT! My fingers are killing me. I just love it!**


	6. South Park Girls

**Okay so this isn't a romance chapter! I just wanted to see how Tracy would react to the girls. I got it from cortez30, who told me Tracy should have some girl friends. I thought it over and said, "Yes, this is a good idea" I'm ready**

**Let's go!**

Tracy walked down the hall, when a girl came right next to her. She had yellow pants, pink shoes, a purple shirt, a pink beret, and black hair. Unknown to her, it was Wendy.

"Hello?" Tracy asked.

"Hi." Wendy said. "I'm Wendy, and I thought you might wanna meet a few girls around this school. All of us have known each other since preschool."

"Hm, well I'm about to meet my boyfriend and..." She trailed off. She could tell right away that Wendy loved to take charge and was pissed that she didn't agree. "Uh, well, I guess."

"Yes! Come on!" She grabbed Tracy's arm like a hungry animal may grab at meat.

"Damn bitch! You must be drinking that milk, aren't you?!" She said. Wendy was hurting her.

"Sorry!" But she still pulled her along.

* * *

They reached a large table, with lots of girls sitting around talking. It was obvious Tracy was uncomfortable. Every day of her life since she went to school, lunc meant some pizza, soda, guys cussing and farting, and just hanging out. This was probably the most girly place in the school.

She looked at the girls in fancy, lacy, expensive clothes. She could buy that kind of stuff but preferred her style.

"Hi Wendy!" said a blonde girl.

"Hi Bebe!" Wendy said.

Tracy's phone vibrated in her jeans. She pulled out her iPhone, to see Kenny had sent her a message. 'Were the f r u?'

'I had to sit with the girls! that wendy chick got me and wanted me to sit with them' She texted him back.

'Aw what?! Fuck that shit!'

'Hey shut the f up! ill c u later'

Tracy stuck in her earbuds, and flipped through her playlist. She hit Muses' "Madness" and listened, until Wendy touched her arm. "Hm?" She pulled out the earbuds.

"We have something to show you." She said ominously, like it was life or death.

"Um okay." She saw Kenny staring at her, angry she wasn't sitting with them. He glared angrily. She flipped him off and stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

The girls led her to a room downstairs. It was chic with coordinated furniture, and super girly. Though it was a bit interesting, with large books and lists everywhere, big tables with chairs, it looked like a colorful courtroom.

"Wow...this...is actually kind of nice." Tracy looked at paintings on the wall. "Where is this? What is this?"

"This is the girls' club of our school." Wendy said seriously.

Tracy stared them. "What the fuck?"

"The girls' club, of our school. It is so we can talk and have a little secrecy from the boys. And since you are the newest girl, you can join." Bebe said.

"Hm..." Tracy muttered. "I'm not really sure. I'm not much of a girly girl."

"Yeah," Another girl with red hair said. "Look how you're dressed."

"What?" Tracy asked. "N-never mind. Well, I guess so. I won't be around a lot though, I prefer hanging out with dudes."

"Hm, well I guess we'll see you on the flip side." Bebe said.

Tracy left to see Wendy. "You know... I'm not as girly as you would think."

"Oh yeah?" She said. "That is a very silky, very pink hat."

"Its just style. I fight for feminism rights, especially with Eric Cartman, like when I kicked his ass."

"You kicked Cartman's ass?" She laughed hysterically. "Ha ha! Did he cry?"

"Yes..." Wendy smiled.

"Y'know...I think this is the start...of a beautiful friendship. Do you want to hit the book store?"

"Yeah!" Wendy smiled happily.

"Let's go!" They both walked off.

**Okay so a short chapter! I just believed she should have a girl friend! And I was laughing at Kenny being pissed with her! **


	7. Trouble in Vegas part 1

**Okay so I thought of this after just laying around. I had to decide what would be my next chapter, and I didn't wanna rush and I decided on this. Okay, well I like that people seem to appreciate the story. This'll be a three part special!**

**Let's go!**

The guys and Tracy were planning something big. They were spending the weekend in Vegas! They all had made lies; Stan, Tracy, Kyle said it was for a trip for school to check out colleges and made fake permission slips. Cartman simply told his mom to fuck off and leave him alone. And Kenny just came and went as he pleased.

So now they were cruising down the road, in Tracy's Mercedes Benz, with the roof pushed down. Tracy was reading a book on counting cards, and Stan was driving.

"It says we should work in teams." Tracy yelled over Green Day on the radio. "Who wants to be my spotter?"

"Uh, I don't know if you should gamble tonight." Stan said.

"Yeah, it may not be such a good idea." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Kenny said.

"And why the hell not?" Tracy said without even looking out of the book.

"Because you've never counted cards before, never been in a casino before, you'll end up without any money at all."

Tracy looked angry. "Well, maybe we should tell that to transvestite hookers and homeless men in Nevada! Because they nearly bankrupt all these casinos and are fucking retards!" She yelled. She threw down the book and looked out the window.

"Okay sorry!" Stan said.

"Shut up bitch!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh hell to the NO!" She jumped into the backseat, with her back still in the passenger seat and front in the back row. She was beating the hell out of Cartman, while Stan stopped the car, and Kyle and Kenny tried to stop her.

"AW DAMMIT! OW!" Cartman yelled.

"Shut up! Sit down and shut up!" Tracy screamed at the fat boy.

"Guys calm down!"

"Chill out!"

"What the fuck!"

"Tracy!" Kenny said, making her stop. "Calm down! Just walk away!"

They all calmed down as Tracy sat back down, and picked up her book again. They drove off and she sang, "_I try to walk away and I stumble!_ Little fatass!"

Kenny and Kyle laughed while Cartman angrily sat in his seat. He would've said something but you don't bother a woman who just beat you with a seatbelt.

"So what's the plan?" Kyle asked. "Like when we get there?"

"Well," Tracy began. "First ,we sign in at the villas at the hotel. I'm only paying for it because I love you all."

"Then, we change and go to see the bands playing at the music festival." Stan said.

"Yeah, one problem, idiots." Cartman said.

"What?!" They all asked.

"Are you guys fuckin' retarded?! We need ID to get into the villas, and the concert, and the clubs!"

"Yes, and we thought about that, jackass!" Tracy yelled. "Kenny?"

Kenny pulled out five fake IDs, and passed them out.

"Wow, this looks...good!" Kyle said, in disbelief.

"Why'd you doubt me?" Kenny asked, sadly.

"Because I know where gonna get caught!" Kyle said pointedly.

"We won't get caught! We have to go to this concert!" Stan said, passing a blue car.

"And it's once in a lifetime!" Kenny yelled cutely.

"We'll be fine!" Cartman groaned. "Live a little, you Jewish pussy!"

Kyle glared. "Shut up, asshole!"

"HEY!" Tracy yelled which shut everybody up. "Guys, we're here!"

She pointed to show they were in fact, in Vegas. Lights shining, people screaming, music blaring, just madness!

When they signed in at the hotel, they were surprised to see the IDs work. The worst part for Tracy, was people giving her disgusted looks because...well...she was a girl renting a hotel room with four guys.

They went upstairs and opened the door.

The villas was FUCKING AWESOME!

"Whoa!" Kenny said, with huge eyes.

"What the fuck?" Stan said, laughing.

"Thank you, Tracy!" Kyle said.

Cartman had already ran to mess with stuff. And Kenny was still wide eyed at the room, so to get his attention Tracy said. "Hey Kenny? I can have the guys leave and I'll let you-"

"Yes?" Kenny said directly.

She laughed. "Nothing.

"Okay, bitches! Pick a room, shower, get dressed, we leave for the casino at 10!" Cartman yelled.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Kyle said into his smart phone, as he put on his clothes. He put on a blue dress shirt, while holding the phone up.

"Yeah, everything is great! See, this school has a great math program, and...uh, it has equality for Christians and Jews," He lied.

He talked as he pulled on his black pants. "No, no girls. Separate dorms, and no alcohol is allowed on campus." He slipped on the black blazer, and brown leather shoes. He watched as the guys came in.

Stan wore navy blue dress pants, a brown belt, black shoes, a dress shirt, and blazer.

Cartman wore his hair slicked back and shiny, with a gray suit and black shoes on.

Kenny wore his hood, (He had detached it from his parka), black pants, a white dress shirt, a black blazer, and black shoes.

"Yeah, I gotta go. Yeah, we're going to a class. Okay, bye!" He rolled his eyes hugely and threw the phone on the bed. "You guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah/Yes!" Came from them.

"Okay, let's go!" Kyle said. He looked like a mix of a person who won the lottery and a kid who had to pee. He was so excited that he would get to break rules and drink and have fun.

"Hey guys!" Tracy yelled. They looked around, and she ran out. Kenny's mouth fell open widely, with drool hanging out. She looked beautiful. She wore a white dress shirt with T shirt sleeves, red tie, and a gray miniskirt, showing her long legs, with black flats. The rest were surprised. _She _was wearing a _skirt_?!

"Come on let's go! I can't wait to get drunk!" Kenny yelled.

They walked through the hall, looking incredible. When they got, in there was the craziest party scene.

People everywhere! Couples making out, strippers grinding poles, alcohol at every table, people with the craziest clothes, the DJ blaring music, flashing lights, people dancing, smoking people, a guy snorting coke, a guy flipping Zippo lighter open and close, and a few people passed out on floors.

"Holy..." Stan began.

"Shit..." They all finished.

They were silent before they all said what was on there mind. "PAAARRRTTTYYY!" They screamed.

"Wait!" Tracy yelled before they ran off like little kids surrounded by toys. "We gotta take a cheers first!" She brought out a blue bottle, and poured it into glasses.

"Oh YES!" Kenny and Cartman yelled, in delight.

They all cheered. "Whooo!" Stan yelled.

"Okay, now..." Tracy said. "LET'S HAVE THE FUCKING BEST NIGHT EVER!"

"Whoooo!" They screamed.

* * *

The next morning, the villas was trashed. Around it were beer cans, garbage, a shattered wine bottle, and many messes. Stan laid across the floor, passed out, with no shirt, and a baseball hat on him, with blood streaking his face. Kyle was asleep, with his butt in the air, no hat, his thick hair all over, with blue, red, and green paint splattered against his blazer and chest, with his shirt and pants missing. He had drool across his face, not like sleeping drool but as if someone had licked him across his entire face. Cartman had no pants or underwear or blazer, just his shirt, his hair was crazy, and green and yellow paint on his face and blue in his hair. Kenny was missing his jacket and tie, with huge holes in his shirt, blue paint, blood, and some weird green goo was across his face, and his hair was crazy and he was curled in a ball. He was awake but had such a hangover and felt so nauseous he couldn't move. Tracy had paint streaking blue and red in her hair, with one eye hanging open, with her outfit from last night gone and barefoot, and a huge black eye. Instead she wore, a large, man sized black sweatshirt with a strange symbol, booty shorts, and her striped socks.

Stan woke up, and shakily fell instantly back into a chair. Cartman stood.

"Oh, guys..." He started. "That was so kewl. Oh God! Jesus!" He went into the bathroom and flipped on the lights. "OW! Dammit my eyes!" He fell backwards and over Tracy, and onto the floor.

"OW!" They both yelled. Tracy shot up. "What the fuck, dude?! Goddamn, will you cover your junk?! It's small but I can still see it!" She covered her eyes in disgust.

"Shut up! I have a huge dick!" He yelled.

"If by huge, you meant to a newborn then yes." She sat up. He would've rebutted, but he saw her eye. "Oh my God!" He said. "What happened to your face?" He reached out, and she grabbed a mirror. When she saw this THING, with brown, red, and blue hair, yellowish teeth, a huge, bloody, swollen eye, she SCREAMED.

When they heard her scream, Kyle and Stan stood up. "Hey guys," Tracy asked. "You okay?"

"No." Kyle said straightly. "I am in so much pain right now."

"Oh. Kenneth!" She yelled. Kenny picked himself off the floor and walked over, immediately crashing onto the couch. "Ow..." He moaned miserably.

"Okay," Kenny said. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!"

"Well, I remember," Stan said. "We drank and then we danced like crazy."

"Well, let's check in the casino." Cartman said.

"Um, maybe we should shower first." Tracy said. "I mean look at us..."

They glanced and winced in disgust.

"Okay..."

"Oh God..." Tracy thought. "This is...well, we're probably gonna die."

**So Oh no! They're in Vegas! What is with the paint and blood? And yes I decided to do a thing like the hangover! Well, see you next time.**


End file.
